The Doomed Beggining of a Doomed End
by The.Wild.Thing.That.Was
Summary: Zim has finnally cooked up a plan to conquer Earth, and the armada is coming. Dib has lost, but that doesn't mean he won't survive. Tak's ship is functional enough to fly. what will happen? Added additional plot further on....
1. Enter the Acknowlegment

disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

The red tallest paced back and forth, while the purple one sat down with his head in his hands. The ship captain approached them. His hands where shaking as he handed them a document rolled up and tied with red ribbon. "The official document, my tallest," he said.

The red tallest, being closest, took it. His two fingers and thumb unrolled the paper, and untying the ribbon. The words seemed to pop out at him, sending him into shock. "No!...This can't be!"he exclaimed.

The purple tallest assisted him in reading it. "We've conquered all the planets?" he said. The Captain shook his head, "All but one, Earth." The Red tallest looked up, "That's...Zim's planet."

The purple one moaned, "This is just awful."

The captain on the massive glanced at the purple curiously while questioning, "What's awful, my tallest?"

The purple tallest pointed a finger at the vending machine. "I just realized that the vending machine was out of snacks!" He whined as he looked around the room. "You!" He shouted pointing to the Irken janitor, "Get us a new vending machine!" The janitor dropped his mop while running out of the room to fetch it.

The Massive's computer flashed. On the screen red incoming call from Earth. "Speaking of Earth,it's Zim...,"announced the all mighty purple tallest.

The red one groaned, "Put him through." The screen flashed and the familiar face of the Irken named Zim was on the screen.

Zim grinned sinisterly, "My tallest, I did it." His grin widened.

The Purple tallest turned to him, "Er, did what Zim?"

Zim began maniacal laughter, but he stopped abrubtly, "My plan finally worked. I set precautions for an interfearing Earth worm named Dib. This is something I have never tried before. I am still keeping him in the cage that I kept him in while my plan of doom was unfolding." Zim stopped to clear his throaght. "Anyways, I sent out a wave of muck to make all humans dirty. Now by managing a beam through their filthy Earth baths, I have control over all human minds. Now, send the fleet. I ensure you Earth is now yours." Zim stopped waiting for a response.

The Purple and Red glanced at each other. "Err..We'll call you back Zim," The Purple and red said in unison. The Red one sighed, "Might as well send the fleet, I mean he did capture all humans under his control. " suddenly a note came through the computer.

An Irken in charge of faxes on Ship Control Squad (SCS) came up to the captain. "Sir, Zim just sent in all information on Earth he has aquired, and the note says he is fully done with information retrieval as well." He handed the note to the captain, who handed it to the tallest.

The Tallest both sighed. The purple tallest looked out their window into space, "Looks like we have no choice, this is the quickest opportunity to take over the last remaining planet. "

The Red one laughed,"You've got to be kidding. That would make Zim an actual invader." He looked over to see the Purple Tallest with a serious expression on his face. The Red Tallest raised an eyebrow, "You're serious?"

Purple nodded, "It's the only way...unfortunatlly."

They sent a transmission to Earth. Zim answered. The purple one spoke, "Okay Zim, the fleet of spaceships will come tommorow. Tommorow Earth will be ours."

Zim nodded, "I understand my tallest. Tommorow the earthmonkey's fall will come." Zim laughed evilly at his success. suddenly a familiar scream rang through the base as a little robot with blue eyes landed on Zim's Head, knocking him to the floor. "Gir get off!" Zim yelled, shoving Gir off and standing up again. "Sorry about that your Tallship, i promise everything will be perfect tommorow. Absolutley everything." Zim glared at Gir as he turned back to the screen, "Zim out."

The Red Tallest turned to a commmander, "Prepare you ships captain. We have a planet to control."


	2. Invader whoose name is Zim

Chapter Two: Invader with the name of Zim.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim.

Zim walked away from the computer main screen he used to communicate to the Tallest with. "Finally it comes. The day when we can overrule these filthy Earthlings!"

Gir ran up ad started circling Zim, "WHEEEE! I'm a Lemur!"

Zim watched Gir for a second before he spoke. "Focus Gir, we need to pay a visit to Dib. His interferance will no longer be a problem." Zim walked out of the base's main room, and down the hall. The last door was a room he recently added just for Dib, the prisoner room.

Shouts echoed out of the door from the prisoner cage. "I will escape Zim, ad when I do your plan will be toast!" Zim walked into the room revealing himself to the boy in the cage. He was wearing the usual attire, not to mention his nerdy glasses. "you'll never get away with this Zim! I swear..."

Zim glared at Dib interrupting his speach. "Oh, but I have Dib. I have gotten away with it. You're too late."

Dib's expression changed to confusion. "Wha..What do you mean?"

Zim grinned widely. "The Armada is what I mean. It's coming tommorow. I've designed it so that when the humans awaken it will be here, and nothing they can do will be ale to stop it. "

Dib's eyes widened. "No! This is not happening. You...You monster!"

Zim laughed. "I know Dib. I know." A crash went on outside the door."Gir must be up to no good again. Excuse me while I take care of him." Zim walked out of the room, very pleased with his sucess.

Dib looked around his cage "I've got to get out of here." Only then did he notice A gap between the end of the cage and the wall. "Why didn't I notice that before." Dib ran though the gap with ease. "I've got to warn people! Zim said it was to late to stop him, but I know there has to be someway to...Right?" He ran out of the house hurriedly as not to get beaten up by Zim's gnomes.

Dib reached his house quickly opening the door. "Please let Dad be home for once!" Dib ran inside to find things diffrent then he wanted them to be.

--

Dib walked over to the couch. Gaz was sittng there holding her Game slave 2 game. "Gaz, we need to...Gaz?" Gaz wasn't even playing her game. She ws just...holding it! Dib waved a hand infront of her face. She still didn't move. Dib put his head in one hand. "So this is what he did! He froze everyone in time!" Dib ran frantically throghout the house trying to figure something out. Without realizing it he ran into a wall, falling flat on his back."Your plan won't work Zim...It...won't..." Dib trailed off passing out on the living room floor.


	3. I Told You So!

Dib woke up rubbing his head

Dib woke up rubbing his head. It still throbbed from running into the wall. "What time is it?" He looked at his watch. "11:00 AM! That means I've been passed out since yesterday!" He looked over at Gaz who was glaring at him. "Zim must have let up on his control!" Gaz rolled her eyes and got back to her game.

Dib got up running over to her. "Gaz...They're…they're coming today!" He waved his arms frantically up and down as if to show how panicked he was. Gaz groaned. "Let me guess, aliens are coming?"

Dib nodded, but he paused when the realization came. "You don't believe me do you?" Gaz nodded annoyed. Suddenly a honk came from outside. "The school bus..." Dib murmured as Gaz and him walked out and loaded onto it. All children moved away from dib just to show their disgust to him.

When he got off the bus and into the classroom he glanced at Zim's spot near the door. "He's not here, naturally." Dib took his seat on the other end of the classroom. He turned to his class mates. "Today we are all going to die…Zim's going to…"

Groans echoed through the classroom. Suddenly an explosion boomed outside the classroom rattling the windows harshly. All the children started screaming except for Dib. "This is the alien invasion I was telling you about!"

The one girl with the long blue hair's eyes widened. "Dib was right?" She ducked as red and green lasers blasted the windows, and they shattered across the ground.

Dib looked up to see more Irkens then he could possible imagine paraded the streets. "I've got to get out of here!" He muttered. He carefully climbed out of the shattered window ad hid in the bushes as he watched some of the Irkens go into the school.

He could here Ms. Critters scowling face saying. "I new it, imploding doom is reining on us all!" He hurriedly ran out of the bushes unspotted and snuck back to his home safely. He dove into a bush hearing someone coming. An Irken soldier had Gaz restrained and was leading her to a prisoner ship. "Get your stupid hand off me!" she shouted but to no avail.

Dib hurried to the backyard where Tak's ship was. Hopping in it he pressed buttons frantically until the ship was floating in air. An Irken soldier ran out into the back yard. "Get back here!" but it was too late. Tak's ship was actually flying! Dib steered up into space. Being that he had an Irken ship he made it past the armada in the space region around Earth.

"Why didn't they listen to me?" Dib shouted. Frustrated he curled up falling asleep in the Irken ship as earth became more and more destroyed.

Zim stood proudly in front of his house as Gir skipped around the lawn gnomes. "HEE HEE! Dance, gnome dance! "Zim rolled his eyes awaiting his tallest proudly.

The Red and Purple tallest approached him. The Red one hesitated before speaking. "Err…Great job Zim" He flinched at the thought of appraising him.

Zim bowed to his leaders. "Thank you, I have now shown you the amazing greatness of Zim!"

The Purple tallest nodded. "Yes you have…you may now return to the main planet, seeing you are no longer banished."

Zim grinned widely. "Let's go Gir, we must now return to our people!" Gir jumped away from the gnomes. "Yay! We're going home!" He started rolling in the earthen grass, excited at the victory of the Irken Empire.


	4. Dib 's Meeting, and Zim's Repsect

Gir watched the earth grow farther and farther away, along with the armada surrounding it. "Awwww! look at the humans" Gir sniffed, "Hi humans!"

Zim looked down at the where the earth had been It had vanished all together, becuase of their ship going into hyper space. "Yes, finally all pathetic humans got what was coming for them." He thought a minute and suddenly grinned widely. "Especially Dib!" He smiled content with his work. "I wonder what Dib is doing right now."

...

Dub's hand's where placed on the controls of Tak's ship. "If only i could read the directions on this thing." He looked down to see the computer he used for Irken translations next to him. "wow! that was lucky.."

He picked up his computer plugging it in to the jack he usually plugged it in to. "Hmmm...laser firing button..not now...snack button...no...not hungy..here it is!" Dib pressed the button marked "Hyper space button" Suddenly the ship's back booster's wenrt on thrusting him against his seat.

Two seconds later the ship slowed down."Aproaching the planet of Irken Mechanical Storage Planet..." The computer's voice filled the ship. Dib nodded. "I could hide out here awhile..." He took a seat as the ship landed on the planet's surface. getting out his eyes widened. "This has to be a shipping planet!"

He got out stepping on a platform with one button on it's control panel. "I wonder what this does." He said aloud pressing it. The panel went up to a door sealed of by a metal gate. The gate opened as soon as he got off. Dib curiously walked inside. the door had a sign on it. it was Irken, and he couldn't read it without his translator so he just walked inside.

Dib's eyes narorowed. "These robots look like the one Zim has!" he looked at them...They looked malfunctional...Then again Zim's looked pretty malfunctional too.

He looked at his watch " Wait I have a translator in here too!" He put his watch up to the sign. It read:

_Malfunctional SIR Unit_

"That explains that" Dib said. He heard some one coming and ran behind a pillar. An Irken guard walked in with another Sir unit.

The Sir unit squirmed. "I would like to inform you that according to sir code 66795850 Sir unit's can speak freely when given the right conditions."

The guard rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever...your a malfunctioning robot, anfd the Tallest believe you should go here!" He tossed the Sir unit in with the others that where running around screaming and jumping...and doing other stuff. The Sir unit watched as the guard left the room. He walked over to where Dib was and narrrowed his eyes.

He spoke, "I see you are behind that pillar. Are you authorized to be here?"

Dib came out. "No not really. He studied the Sir over. "You don't look disfunctional like the other Sirs in the room...So why are you here?"

The Sir looked at him red eyes glaring. "I miscalculated and spoke out of turn. I was programmed to not say anything when they punish an Irken, but when one of the soldiers was being punished and it was for stupid reasons...I had to stop it."

Dib raised an eyebrow. "I think I know what your problem is. In some ways you where programmed with free will..."

The Sir put a metal hand to his mouth as if he was processsing thoughts. "What is your name? I see from your apearance staus you are not Irken... I believe you are from earth which was just currently invaded."

Dib nodded. "Yeah...I escaped. I'm Dib"

"I'm Sir unit 8202834634947393" The robot replied as the number seemd to go on forever.

Dib nodded "How about I call you...Giz?" Giz was the name of an old robot toy he had as a child.

The Sir unit put his hand to his head "Yes, sir!...I will be Giz now."

"Woah, my own robot!" Dib thought bewildered. "Now the question is, how to get out of here!"

...

Zim took foot on Irk. "Ah yes, home." He looked at Gir who had just hopped out beside him. An Irken guard came up to him.

"We have prepared a residence area for you to stay in"

Zim grinned. This was all he could ever hope for...possibly more. He headed over to follow the guard. they entered a large building With several doors down the hallway walls. The guard reached door number 56 and opened it. "This is your quarters for now, sir."

Zim walked inside. There was a communications panel on one wall. A snack maching lay on the other wall. He then noticed a TV. "What's that for?" Asked zim.

The guard shrugged pointing to gir. "He wanted to be able to watch Irken TV."

Gir ran over to the televison turning it on. "Awwwww...where's the angry monkey show?"

Zim walked up to Gir. "that'd a stupid earth show, Gir. Try watching something else."

A tear fell down Gir's cheek. "WHY! why did you have to go angry monkey!" He yelled. Then an commercial for the new flavor of Irken drinks came on. Gir looked at the screen. " I loves the little TV." He said focused on the screen.

Zim groaned. "Same old gir." He said. "Just how stupid can he get." He looked over at the guard.

The guard noticed he was still infront of the doorway. "err...sorry sir...I'll move!" he left shutting the door behind him.

Zim walked around. Everthing seemed to be perfectly in order. Suddenly a transmission came through. Zim went over pressing a button to let it into his house. The tallest showed up on his screen. Zim bowed. "Ah yes, my tallest. Any news on Earth?"

The Purple of the Tallest looked at Zim. "Actaully yes. All humans where evacuated. The planet has been decided to become an Irken testing facility. As you told us one time at earth some creatures are actually tall, like humans, but are not...smart."

The red Tallest interrupted the purple one. "We'd like to investigate on this speices that's tall like us...but not smart." The tallest looked at eachother. This was a wierd discovery for their kind. It had to have a reason to it...right?

The Purple Tallest broke the silence "Well that's about all...end transmission."

Zim walked over to gir who was still on the floor watching Tv. The only noises now where The Tv and girl's occasional bursts of laughter. Zim thought to himslef how he hed never been happier, and finally this was his oh so needed repsect.


	5. Giz's Struggle

Disclaimer: I don't own Zim!

Dib looked at Giz. "I think I know how to get out of here. There is a vent on that high wall!" He looked up. The vent was atleast ten feet up. "Nevermind..."

Giz looked at Dib. "Master, if it helps... I have a rocket mode."

Dib looked up grinning. "Perfect, how does it work?"

The Sir's body shifted into a rocket powered vehicle, like Gir's mode.Dib got onto his back. The blue flames shot out of his feet and they rocketed into the vent. Dib clutched tighter onto to robot's body becuase any second he could fall off. They landed next to dib's hidden ship. Dib got into it. "You coming?"

Giz got into it as they bblasted off into space. "Where is your wanted destination?"

Dib thought a moment. "Do you know where an Irken named Zim could be found?"

Giz nodded narrowing his eyes and using his guidance chip technology. He loctaed him. "Sir, he can be found on planet Irk. The home planet of Irkens. "

Dib thought a second. "We should go there." He got out gloves to cover his hands and a biker helmet to cover his head. "This should be a good enough diguise. "He said truimphantly. Dib steered the ship and headed towards Irk.

...

Gir ran into the control panled and landed flat on his back. "Wheeee! I'm a squirel!"

Zim on the other hand was working on his pack. Somehow a dent had come upon it, and he was repairing it. "Repair cmplete." The computer signified.

Zim stepped down as the repiaring tools de-attached from his pak. "tommorow is t a ceremony at Conventia. it will reward all the ivaders for their awesome work!" Zim said in an evil tone. "nothing will ever stop me from the life i so rghtfullly deserved. Not now, because I have proven myself to my tallest. "

...

Dib's ship landed om Irk. Before the stepped out. Giz spoke. "I have a cloaking device on me...would you like me to use it?"

Dib nodded. "sure." He got out of the spaceship. Giz's voice spoke from wherever he was standing, for he looked invisble. "He's in appartment 56 inn the building that tall building directly in front of us. dib nodded. he went inside. A guard noticed him. "Hey who are you." Dib grabbed the nearest thing to him. a cleaning cart. "I'm housekeeping" he said thinking fast.

the guard shugged. "Oh, okay! Well hurry up then."

Dib walked down the hall. "Apartment 56." He said stopping infront of the door. He knocked on it.

A familiar alien opened it. "Ah house keeping. go clean by the tv, Gir made a mess of food wrappers.' Zim folded his arms.

It took all Dib had not to jump on Zim stanggling his guts out. He pulled the cart in. He knew Giz was right next to him. He had to lay low anyways. He was here to spy. what else could he do at the moment?

Dib pulled out a broom sweeping up crumbs and putting them and the wrappers into a trash bag. The helmet was getting hot to wear it. Dib took a step tripping over the leg of the couch. He fell to the floor helmet fstarting to fly off. "Noooo!" Dib shouted.

Zim looked up. "That voice...Dib?" He watched as Dib's face was revealed.

Dib looked at Zim. "Well...that didn't work out."

Zim looked confused. "how did you escape?"

Dib glared at him. "Tak's ship...Gaz fixed it awhile back."

Zim narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't matter anywasy. I'll just kill you right now."

Dib's eyes widened. "Giz help!"

Zim looked even more confused. "Who's Giz?" Giz undid his cloak revealing himself to Zim. "Hey, how did you get a Sir to obey you?"

Dib shrugged. "Long story."

Zim laughed. "No matter. I can make him obey me." He picked up a device sending out a wave to the Sir's unit. "

Db's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Zim laughed harder. "Just sending out a wave to remind it of it's Irken self."

Giz suddenly turrned to Zim lookign attent. Zim grinned. "Destroy Dib now!"

Giz looked up. "Yer sir!" He turned to Dib weopns cming out of his head and aiming at him.

Dib in a frantic voice spoke. "Wait Giz...You have free will remember? You don't have to obey him!"

Giz shook his head. "Negative. I am irken technolgy, I must obey him"

Dib looked at giz. "No you don't. Besides Irken don't care about you do they? They sent you to malfuntioning unit room! At least I'll be nice to you!"

Giz looked confused and put the weapons back into his storage unti shaking of the beam that shocked him. "your right, sorry for trying to kill you."

"What is this!" Zim shouted. "No robot has free will!"

Dib got up standing next to Giz. "This one does!"

Zim hissed. "Your going down Dib! i'll destroy every bone in your body."

Giz sat down and started watching Gir, interested in the other unit and how weird it acted.

Dib shrugged. "Why destroy me? It's not like I can do anything now!"

Zim nodded. "You have a point. Maybe you can live alittle while longer. I have to go...DON't TOUCH ANYTHING!"

Zim glared at Dib before walking out the door.

dib sighed. This was so not his dream life.


	6. The Awards Ceremony

Author's note: I'm sorry it was extremly ooc in the last chapter. after all this is my first IZ fanfic. For one he's not letting him live with him or live all togther... After all I probably shouldn't have left off there considering there was actually more to the chapter going into the next chapter...if that makes an sense...anyways... Insert exsaperated sigh here. ...BEGIN!

...

Dib blinked looking at Giz. "Wow, how easy was that? He sighed a sigh of relief going over to Giz and noticed a small blinky light on his back. "Hey Giz what's that."

Giz turned his head. A compartment on his head opened brining out a screen with Zim's face on it. "HA! Honestly Dib, you shopuld have run while you could. Did you actually think I would let you live?"

Dib waved a hand infront of Giz's face. "Giz?"

Zim laughed."Your stupid malfuntional filth is being controled by me! I have infected it's chip...I am Zim!!"

Dib backed up as the sir unit approached him. "You rotten..." Dib left off taking off out the door running down the hall. "Zim! I'll have to get back at him for taking Giz away!" without looking he ran into an Irken guard.

The guard turned around. "Hey, how did you get here? you had to of escaped the cages holding the humans!"

Dib backed up. "Nooooooo!" the guard shocked dib making him pass out on the halway floor.

...The Awards Ceremony...

The Red Tallest waved his hands back at the invaders. Zim was standing in between Invader Tenn and Invader Spleen. "These invaders have all conquered the last remaining planets of the entire universe! Our Irken empire is complete!"

The Purple Tallest nodded. "Now that that's established...AWARDS!"

Guy who replaced Skoodge(Invader Grappa): First planet conquered award. ,

Inavder Tenn: Best TacticsAward ,

Invader Flobee: Best Disguise Award ,

Invader Larb: Best planet to invade award (most comfortable couch),

Invader Scutch: Most likely to burn a planet to death award,

Invader Slacks: Best nose disguise Awrds.

Inavder Spleen: Most evil looking.

Last but not least,Invader Zim...The lonest tooken to conquer a planet award, and the most annoying invader award.

Zim jumped up. "Yes! I'm the only one who got two awards!" He took his certificates.

The other invaders glared at him. "I wouldn't even want those awards" Invader Tenn whispered to Invader Spleen. Invader spleen nodded. "He's pathetic.He wasn't even an invader until they decided they actually wnated Earth!"

The ceremony ended, and the conventia annoucer came onto the big screen. "Be sure to remember where you parked. the gift shop is open for twenty more minutes..."

Zim walked on out of the ceremony hall. "time to go to the prison cell where i sent Dib. ah yes and giz... I'll have him destroyed. " Zim cackled to himself. Life was great.

Suddenly Invader Tenn and Invader Lard stopped him. "I hope you realize your the most pathetic invader I have ever met" Invader Tenn threw at him. She smirked.

Invader Larde nodded. "Your also to short to be an truely respected invader!"

Zim glared at them "Lies!! I'm a perfectly worthy Irken to be an invader!"

Invader Tenn and invader Lard looked at eachother cracking up. They shrugged their shoulders walking off. That left Zim alone.

Zim shrugged."Pathetic fools! I am worthy!" He sulked back to is home. Ofcourse Dib and Giz here not there...Duh! Zim grumbled, irritated by the other invaders comments. "I'm not small...they're stinky!" He hissed. He made a mental not that it would be better is he did grow abit, but Irken growth was wierd. They would never forget that he, Zim, was the superior invader. He'd show them and the tallest his true worth.

Suddenly he felt funny. He walked into his house looking at Gir asleep on the floor. The funny feeling grew. It seemed to take over his entire body. "what is this feeling..." Zim murmered. He looked into te reflection on his computer, and realized what was happening, an Irken growth spurt!

Author's note: Well yeah...zim winning wasn't enough of a plot for me so I added another one. Zim getting taller! If you havn't guessed it giz and dib are out of the picture...Mainly Zim now...I'm singing off now...bye bye...until next time!


	7. Tall ish ness

Author's note: Thanks to all of the reveiws so far!

Diclaimer: I don't own Zim! Also Zim would look freaky in real life!

...

Zom looked at his reflection. He had grown a considerable amount. This was good. The taller you are the more respected you are! He talked to his computer. "Computer what was my previous height? "

The computer paused " Three foot, eleven" It said answering. "Average height of a child human." ( i know thats not accurate in the real world. The child characters are so short in the cartoon though!)

Zim nodded "What is my current height?"

The computer set out a scan over Zim's body. "Pocsessing... your height now is...Four foot, eleven."

Zim grinned. "Height of the tallest?"

The computer scanned. "Five foot, three."

Zim looked disapointed. Irken growth spurts could be any amount of height change. For him it was one foot. "Six inches too short. " Zim hissed. Even though he took another look in the mirror.He looked about taller than the other invaders!

Zim walked out into the hall. He felt good about his new height. He went into the lobby of the Irken bulding. Invader Spleen was sitting there sipping soda.

Zim went over to the vening machine pulling out a spider leg and pressing afew buttons. A chewy snack fell to the bottom. Zim picked it up going over and sitting across from Invader Spleen.

Invader spleen raised an eye. "Zim you look...taller..."

Zim nodded. "I am taller, and oh so alive with meaning. " He grinned biting into his chewy snackish thing.

Spleen nodded "I see..."

Just then the Irken sun shined down upon the planet of Irk with The Irken solideir who delivered the univers it's Irken doom!

...

Back in Zim's room a transmission came through. zim answered and the tallest appeared on the screen. "Zim?" They said in unison.

Zim nodded "Yes?"

The tallest looked at eachother. "you look taller zim..." said the Red.

"but not as tall as us." The purple added in. "How did you get so tall?"

"Gowthspurt" Zim said vaugley.

Red moaned."Oh. we just wanted to let you know we caught the espcaed earthling. He's being held in a highly secured area, seeing as he is smart enought to have escaped the first invasion. "

Zim nodded"He had it coming for him."

The purple added in. "Oh yeah and we destroyed that malfntioning unit. " He held up it's arm with wires sticking out of it. "He was disturbing..."

Zim did a mental note to himself that life ruled. "Invader zim signing off" He said saluting. This was the begging of something more than jsust the invasion of earth. Alot more. he need to find out what this more was.

...

Author's note, : Next chapter is a time skip. 37 earth years later...


	8. Time Skip

Disclaimer: I don't own Zim

Author's note: This episode is 47 earth years later, and about 1 or 2 Irken years.

Chapter name: Time skip

...

Irkens ran about the streets. Panic had erupted on the Irken planet. Something was wrong very wrong. The Tallest where sick!

A medic came up to them. "The purple one glanced at the red. "SEE! I told you those nachos where bad!"

The red one narrowed his eyes. "So?" He covered his mouth and leaned over throwing up a tall green goo.

The Irken doctor came in. "We have run the diagnostics. Apparently the nachos you ate where covered ina deadly Irken mold. They had been left in the fridge too long...way too long!"

The purple one's eyes widened in realization. "That means..."

The dodctor nodded, his eyes full of fear,"You are both going to die..."

The whole room got quiet. All the control managers, the ship captain, and even the janitor stared. This meant one thing. A new leader was to be appointed. The red wiped his mouth of 'tall' green goo. "Go tell the official measurer of tallness to find out who is next tallest to us!"

...

Irken's lined up to be measured. Zim was last in line. He was deep in thought about the whole thing. "I'm making a note to myself to never eat nachos". Hours passed, and finally three where in front of him. So far the tallest was Kimi. She was measured at four foot eleven. His height two Irken years ago! He had to be taller. The others passed. None of them where as tall as Kimi. Zim grinned as the realization came. He would either rule with Kimi or rule alone. He would be a tallest!

He stepped up. The Irken had to stand on a stepping stool considering he was short himself. The measuring tape went from Zim's head to his feet. "Your exact height is four foot eleven. It's...It's a tie!"

Zim's eyes narrowed in pleasure and he grinned over whelmed with pleasure. He was the new tallest, or atleast one of them.

...

The measurer stepped into the tallest's room. "Sir we have the new tallest. "

The two tallest looked at eachother. "Bring the new tallest in then" The purple said. They both looked sicker now. They're green skin was sightly discolored.

Kimi walked in bowing to the tallest. "I feel honored to take your place."

The red nodded. "She's well deserving."

Then Zim walked in. They both narrwoed their eyes. "What's Zim doing here?" Asked the red.

The measurer shrugged. "It was a tie. They both are the new tallest."

The purple leand over to throw up again. getting back over to look at tem he narrowed his eyes. "This is horrible." He whispered.

The red nodded. "We're all doomed." He whispered back.

Zim and Kimi didn't hear the whispers of the tallest about Zim. They where too quiet.

Zim looked at the dying tallest. "I have plans for being tallest... " He paused grinning. "Oh, such plans do I have." He stopped looking around the room. No one seemed to be paying attention.

The doctor looked at the tallest life line. It went down slowly until there was no life in them at all the doctor checked them over. "They are not alive anymore."

The room was silent for awhile. Zim spoke up. "Now that I am tallest, There is someone I want to talk to."

...

Zim and Kimi walked down the halls of the prison. It was now their duty to make sure everything worked fine. Zim went past Dib's cell guards in front and guards in the back. His narrowed eyes locked onto Dib's eys wich where wide. He probably had figured out what Zim had become. Dib didn't say anything. Years of confinment had changed him.

Zim was now offically 213 Earth years, or an easier way to put it was 18 Irken years. (I looked up the Irken aging process...Yay! Reasearch!) Infact today wasn't the day he only became tallest. Today was the day he was a created worm baby. Birthaday's meant nothing to Irkens. After all they where not actaully brn, but created.

They exited the cell and went to their new quarters. all Zim's few belongings had been moved there.

...

Kimi walked inside. "Who is that?" she asked pointing to a blue eyes robot.

Gir walked up to her. "Gir, reporting for duty."

Kimi shrugged. "Must be some sort of SIR unit."

Gir smiled grabbing a bag of food. "I gots me some popcorn" He shouted. He ran over to the TV turning it on.

Zim walked in. "He's stupid."

Kimi shurgged. "I think he's original. He doen'yt exactly act like a Sir unit. "

...

Later on Kimi was working on filling out papers for their new duty to fufill. Zim was working on a robot bee, becuase his old one flew away when Tak came oh so long ago. He needed a new one.

Kimi raised a purple eye. "why do you need a robot bee?"

Zim grinned innocently. "To destroy stuff, I neeeeed destruction."

Kimi narrowed her eyes. "Your stupid. you are supposed to be the leader of your people. give me that bee!" she went up to take the stupid thing away from Zim.

"Nooo! you'll never take him!" Zim hissed.

Kimi groaned. "Just what I need, the other leader is stupid." She turned to Zim. "I hate your guts"

Zim shurgged. "You still can't have my bee."


	9. What?

(A/N): wow…..inspirations for this chapter only took about 6 months…don't kill me!!! *hides* the brain block on this was sooo big, so I did bunches of JTHM fanfics, and now I think I can write this chapter! Woo….bout time right?

"Zim!" Kimi growled. "It's patrol time. Come on already!"

Zim looked up from his current project. "It is isn't it?"

Kimi sighed. "Yes." She crossed over to her snack fridge in their new hover suits.

Zim waited at the door, until they took off. They did the usual rounds. Through the weaponry, where Zim would get distracted by the beautiful pieces of mass destruction, and Kimi would have to remind him as tallest he was supposed to set an example to his people.

After that they usually did their rounds around though several machine bases to see what was going on there.

The last stop was always the prison yards. Every time while passing through, Dib refused to look at anyone.

It was a week into the tallest's career. Zim glanced out their room's window. What was this feeling that he had encountered so much lately? Could it be that he, Zim, was bored? "Nonsense!" he cried. "Zim has none of this boredom!"

Kimi eyes him and went back to pretending that he didn't exist. Zim sat down and though a few seconds. Why was he so bored? What was he missing?

GIR looked up at him. "Awwww master? Why so sad? How about a chicken?" He held up a squeaky chicken toy.

"Where did you get that?" Zim said eyeing the chicken.

"From the stinky earth place!" GIR chirped. "It smells like a monkey!"

Zim then realized that most of the things Gir talked about involved those stupid earth creatures. That's right. Earth. He conquered it. Who dare even oppose his amazing work? Dib, yes dib! "That was the boy who dared oppose me." Zim said.

Kimi had left the room. Zim stood up hovering over the floor by a few inches. "Who dares take on me? Tallest Zim!" He yelled looking around. No one answered.

He shrugged. "Ah well." Sitting back down he sighed frustrated." I am all alone I guess."

"No master. You got me and the chicken!" Gir was standing on his head squeaking the little bird.

Zim sighed still very bored. Then one of his brilliant ideas popped into his head. He got up marching straight towards the prison yards.

Dib sat in a corner of the cell scratching away at the dusty floor. His glasses were barely still intact. There was still a crack from when they threw him in here on the right eye. "I'm the only sane one still here." He muttered glancing across the way at Gaz, who thought she was a dinosaur by this point and time. She was old now as well. Cuckoo per say.

He saw a shadow in the corner of his eye looming beside the cell door. He turned to see that horrible alien that destroyed his life. "Hello dib."

"Zim…" Dib muttered. "What do you want now? Are you here to kill me?"

Zim looked around. "No." He leaned into the cell door. "I am here to...ummm….why was I here again?" He looked down. "Ah yes." He put his hand on the door key opening it and stepping inside. "I'm not here, because I like you dib."

Dib scoffed. "Obviously…I've been locked up for a long time now."

Zim glared. "As I said, I'm not here because I like you. I'm bored, and need a source of entertainment."

Dib looked at him. "So you are going to perform horrible alien tests on my body?"

Zim grinned. "Yes…wait no…even worse…errrr….yeah that sounds like a good idea."

He got two guards attention who then got dib dragging him out of the cell. "Wait…what are you? Doing!!!!!!????" Dib yelled. He tried to fight, but he was old now. It didn't work.

Dib woke up strapped to a machine. "What is this?" He mumbled.

Zim shrugged. "I don't know, wanted to test my invention on you I guess."

Dib glared. "You're horrible."

Zim smirked. "I know this. Why must you say what I already know?" He pulled the lever, and the whole machine fired up.

Dib fighted with all his might as the beam headed straight for him and struck his body engulfing it completely.

Zim stood back watching it take effect, but it didn't go as planned. Instead of doing what it was supposed to, the machine did the entirely wrong thing.

Dib got up feeling pretty good about himself. "Wait? I'm not dead." He looked at his reflection pleased by the results. "What? I'm young again! Woohoo!"

Zim checked the label of the machine. "What!? youth machine? Where is the liquefying-of -the -organator 5900?"

The guard shrugged. "That's in the other room." Zim was frustrated by this point. "The machine has failed meeeeeeee!!!!!!!!"

Dib stood up. "I'm not going to fight you Zim." He said sadness in his voice.

Zim turned to face him. "Hmmmmm?"

Dib nodded. "I'm not stupid. You have a laser there. There. There and there." He pointed to locations around the room. "Well…see you." He just then turned and walked out.

Zim stood at the door. "Waaaaaiiiiit!!!! Where are you going?"

"Away from here." And with that, dib left.

Zim grumbled under his breath. "That did nothing for me, pathetic pig-beast!"


End file.
